


The Seduction of Neil Josten

by irmakkockan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Office, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anything can happen here, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Andrew Minyard, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Andrew Minyard, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Neil Josten is a Tease, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sassy Neil Josten, Tropes, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irmakkockan/pseuds/irmakkockan
Summary: “Jesus Christ, Andrew. Why are you so obsessed with this guy, anyway?”Andrew tried give Allison a look that could only be interpreted as ‘stop being so stupid’ but considering that her question was already stupid, perhaps the meaning was lost on her. Andrew couldn’t be sure. So, he glared some more, just in case.“Well? Are you going to just look at me and not answer? Wait. Are you flirting with me right now? Is this ‘the look’?” Allison asked with a self-satisfied grin on her face.Andrew gave up. There was no reasoning with idiots. He just had to explaineverything. “Because I hate him. Because he’s getting under my skin. No one gets under my skin, Allison. I must deal with the nuisance before it becomes interesting.”“I think it’salreadyinteresting, Andrew.” Allison said.OrAndrew and Neil are coworkers and Andrew wants to kill Neil only ninety percent of the time. He is also most definitely a gay disaster and he just needs to get Neil out of his system. Allison decides to make things even more interesting.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	The Seduction of Neil Josten

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm back so quickly. Although, I've only written this chapter, so... Yeah. Let's just see:)
> 
> HUGE thanks to [@JayJFox](/users/JayJFox/) and [@erosandhades](/users/erosandhades/) because first, they write THE PERFECT FICS and second they read this one and didn't tell me to delete it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ugh. I just hate him,” Andrew said as he entered the apartment, throwing his keys onto the table next to the door, his jacket to the floor, and kicked off his shoes, sending them flying in different directions.

He plopped himself onto the couch, sinking into the soft embrace of the cushions. He had been working non-stop since 7 A.M. to finish a report he didn’t care about, with colleagues he was likely to murder, for a meeting he wasn’t going to attend.

He. Was. Tired.

“Andrew. Hello to you, too. How are you? I’m great, thank you for asking,” Allison said, curling her lips at Andrew. She was watching something on her laptop on the other side of the couch. Andrew was sure it was the K-drama Andrew had recommended.

“Allison,” he said in lieu of a welcome. “You know I’m immune to the niceties of civilized life.”

Allison smirked. “You’re immune to civilized life itself, Andrew. You wouldn’t know a nicety even if it asked you to fuck it with its hands all tied up behind and butthole nicely lubed.”

“Ew. And fuck you.”

“See? Perhaps, this is exactly why he’s ignoring you. You’re the epitome of insolence,” Allison said, obviously aware who Andrew had meant when he had professed his hatred for the man.

Andrew pursed his lips. “Oh, but he doesn’t ignore me. He fights me at every turn, purely out of spite, with a fucking grin on his fucking face, Allison. Ugh. He infuriates me so much. I want to kill him ninety percent of the time.”

“And the other ten percent?” Allison asked.

“Why, I want to suck his brains out of his cock, of course,” Andrew stated nonchalantly.

“Obviously. You know, there are literally thousands of books written on the enemies-to-lovers trope. You should read one.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I don’t want him to fall in love with me, Allison. I want to fuck him out of my system. And I have already read some, thank you very much. We’re not going to fuck on the spur of the moment. I’m not going to corner him to say that I’ll blow him and get on my knees. I'm not the CEO, and he's not the intern, so I can't seduce him using my position. Nevermind, for any of these tricks to work, the guy must at least show some kind of interest in sex, Allison. But no. Besides dumb, the guy is oblivious to any kind of flirting.”

“How are you even flirting with him? Do you just stare at him until it’s uncomfortable for the whole office? Because that’s not flirting, honey.”

Andrew huffed. “Funny. I’m definitely not flirting with him. You know I don’t flirt. I’m above it. Kristen from Human Resources _and_ Colin from Strategy aren’t though.”

“Colin? _The Colin_? Is he the same Colin that I met last year’s Christmas party?”

“Yes, the one you threw yourself at.”

Allison burst into a laugh, shaking her hand. “Oh, _Andrew_. If he’s not falling for Colin, he’s definitely not gay. I mean, it’s Colin.”

“Are you going to repeat his name until he is summoned here, like the fucking demon that he is?” Andrew rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, drowning further on the couch with a scowl on his face.

Allison was practically swooning at the mention of the man. “But Andrew, it’s–”

“Yes, _it’s Colin_. Got it. Not everyone is into him, Allison. Me, for instance. I can’t stand the asshole. He talks too much. So, that doesn’t prove shit.”

“You’re just clever enough not to aim higher than your reach, darling,” she shamelessly laughed at her own pun.

Andrew glared at the mouthy woman and chose not to respond. He wasn’t going to dignify that taunt with a retort.

Allison waved a hand to Andrew, as if he was the one talking shit. “Anyway. And the girl?”

“Kristen. She’s hot. She kind of looks like you.”

“Aww, thanks, honey.”

Andrew scoffed. “She’s just as unbearable, too.”

“And yet, here you are. Asking for my help to conquer the heart of this mystical, gorgeous creature and–”

Andrew ran a hand over his face. It was definitely a mistake opening up to Allison.

“No one is asking for your help. Also, no conquering of the hearts is required. There can only be unadulterated sucking and fucking.”

“Jesus Christ, Andrew. You can do that with anyone. Why are you so obsessed with this guy, anyway?”

Andrew tried give Allison a look that could only be interpreted as ‘stop being so stupid’ but considering that her question was already stupid, perhaps the meaning was lost on her. Andrew couldn’t be sure. So, he glared some more, just in case.

“Well? Are you going to just look at me and not answer? Wait. Are you flirting with me right now? Is this ‘the look’?” Allison asked with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Andrew gave up. There was no reasoning with idiots. He just had to explain _everything_. “Because I hate him. Because he’s getting under my skin. No one gets under my skin, Allison. I must deal with the nuisance before it becomes interesting.”

“I think it’s _already_ interesting, Andrew.”

She wasn’t wrong, but Andrew wasn’t going to admit that now, was he? Instead, he shrugged his shoulders. Allison kept her narrowed eyes on Andrew, but when he stayed silent, she went on, undeterred.

“So, what is your game plan here?”

“I’m so glad you asked, Allison. I’ve got my schemes brewing. You’ll come to the office party next week and you’ll befriend him,” Andrew said, feeling very complacent.

“You literally just told me that you don’t want my help.” Allison shook her head in surrender. “Anyway. Why me, though? Why don’t _you_ befriend him?”

What an asinine question that was.

“Allison. Why would I befriend him? I hate the guy.”

“Because you want to suck his brains out of his cock?”

Andrew scoffed. “I see that you don’t understand the intricate details of my carefully designed plan. If I befriend him, Allison, he’ll just go and dream about all the things that will never happen. Like, a relationship–” Andrew shivered at the thought, “or, even worse, he may develop, you know, _feelings_.” Andrew made a gagging sound just in case Allison didn’t understand how disgusted he was.

Allison looked like she was suppressing a smile. “I see.”

“Do you, Allison? Do you really?” Andrew asked, bored. Was this really that difficult to understand?

“Yes, Andrew. Sure thing. I’ll just befriend this loathsome, difficult, asshole of a person. And then what?”

“And then I’ll ignore him. He’ll be in my bed and out of my mind in no time.”

Allison laughed. “I honestly can’t make the connection between you ignoring him and him getting into your bed, but, okay. Why not?” She gave a dangerous smile, which made goosebumps rose all over his arms, and intrigued him at the same time. “Care to make things interesting?” She asked.

Intrigued, he was. “What do you have in mind?”

“A thousand dollars. You have one month to bed him.”

“Interesting. What are the ground rules?”

“Obviously, not mentioning the bet to him is a must.”

Andrew rolled his eyes because Allison should have known that he only played honest and would win fair and square.

“We should define what bedding entails. At least one person must orgasm, and it goes without saying that it should be consensual.” Allison continued.

Andrew frowned. “As if you don’t know me. You shouldn’t even mention shit like that.”

“All rules must be defined beforehand, Andrew. Just in case. I will not let this mess with your head in any way or form.”

Andrew felt something tugging at his heartstrings. Fuck Allison and fuck her thoughtfulness. So, Andrew only grunted.

“And, I’ll just have to take your word for it, if it happens. I trust you,” Allison added.

Andrew would have to kill Allison if she kept saying nice shit like that.

“When it happens, you mean. Not if,” Andrew said instead.

“I’ll still help you by befriending him and shit. You know, to go with your intricately detailed and carefully designed plan.”

“Then, this will be the easiest thousand dollars I’ll ever make.”

Allison gave a wicked smile. It might or might not have been startling. Andrew wasn’t sure.

“Let the games begin. Operation ‘Seduce Neil Josten’ is a go,” Allison said, rubbing her hands together as if she was a moustache-twirling villain.

 _Damn_. Perhaps Andrew was going to regret something for the first time in his life.

* * *

#### Week 1

“Good morning, Andy.”

These were the first words Andrew heard as he entered the office. There was only one person courageous enough to engage with him this early, before he’d even had his coffee.

Andrew turned his gaze towards the owner of the annoying voice. There he was, with curls like fire and eyes blue like the ocean, in a fitted suit with a baby blue shirt, tight dark grey pants and jacket. And scars. Oh, one could not simply forget about the scars spreading all over Neil’s face, maddeningly adding even more character and charisma to his already too striking appearance. Andrew was dying to know how Neil had gotten those since it was likely that the scars didn’t just stop on his face and arms, probably he was marked all over his body. Andrew was for sure the unluckiest man in the world to have met such an interesting, dangerous person. Here was a guy, working in Finance at a large corporation, who had a master’s degree in math, yet looking like he was going to drop his suit, don a leather jacket, and join a fucking biker gang or something.

 _Fuck_. Andrew was going to spend the rest of his day thinking about Neil in leather.

Neil cleared his throat, which brought Andrew back to reality. He was daydreaming about the guy right in front of his face. This was getting more and more ridiculous as the seconds passed.

“Who the fuck is Andy?” Andrew asked, trying to diffuse the situation. You know, the one in his pants. _Hopefully_.

“Isn’t your name Andrew, Andy?” Neil said like that was a sensible reply. Andrew hated him a little bit more.

“It’s Andrew. Not Andy. I never have been and never will be an Andy,” Andrew said, disgusted.

It was very unfortunate for Andy Malcolm from Operations to walk right past them at the exact second, though. He looked hurt and afraid at the same time. _Good_. At least someone had better self-preservation instincts than ants and Neil Josten combined.

Neil gave him a dazzling smile, which made the real Andy smile back in return. For a man who’s so terrible at flirting, Neil Josten was throwing off way too many and way too friendly smirks all around.

“Oh, Andy, hi. I was just talking to Andy here. He’s claiming that he’s not an Andy. Is there such a thing as being an Andy? What do all Andys have in common?” Neil asked as if he made sense.

Neil had obviously broken the poor man. He was looking at Neil like he’d seen an extraterrestrial walking on earth. Well, he wasn’t hundred percent wrong, there was something ethereal about Neil–

 _What?_ What the fuck did _ethereal_ even mean? What kind of shit was Andrew thinking about? Andrew decided that he should just quit his job right there and then, move to the countryside to protect himself from further embarrassment.

“Andy? That’s fine. You don’t have to tell me. I get it. I’m a Neil,” Neil scoffed as if it were a joke only himself could appreciate. “At least, if that’s what’s writing on my ID, I must be, right?”

The original Andy just nodded to Neil like he understood what the redheaded man was saying, then walked away quickly not to engage any more than necessary. Neil and Andrew watched the actual Andy run away for a few seconds in total silence.

“So, where were we?” Neil turned his gaze back to Andrew. “Oh, yes. _Good morning, Andy_.”

Andrew scoffed. Neil kept smiling. This was getting very annoying.

“Fuck you, Josten,” Andrew thought that this was a good reply, because, well, at least it was a true statement through and through. If only Neil had agreed.

Neil hummed. Andrew took a few steps forward to put distance between himself and the devil reincarnated. Unfortunately, they were already standing next to Andrew’s desk, so he didn’t get far. Andrew did the next best thing; he dropped his bag on the table with a loud thud and narrowed his eyes at Neil.

“See you at the Taylor meeting?” Neil asked with a lopsided smile. They were trying to acquire the Taylor Co., and Andrew was in Legal, so, yeah, he was bound to attend. But Andrew never cared to answer such futile questions.

Neil nodded to himself as if Andrew had confirmed, gave Andrew a two-fingered salute and walked back to his own desk.

Neil’s fucking suit looked even better from behind, the fabric of his pants tightening around his legs and cupping his ass, which was just barely hidden under the jacket. Andrew would have to wait for Neil to lose the jacket and perhaps he would also roll his sleeves up, so that his arms would appear under–

Neil suddenly turned back, and Andrew had to snap his eyes back to Neil’s face. Because he was ogling. Neil’s ass. Neil obviously noticed. He didn’t say anything but continued smiling. _Fuck._

Andrew really, really, _really_ needed to get Neil out of his system.

The Taylor Co. meeting was unfortunately very problematic because, one, Neil kept calling Andrew as ‘Andy’, so at the end everyone was confused and Neil looked like he had accomplished something, and two, Neil looked like a snack with his jacket off and sleeves rolled up.

The office party couldn’t have come sooner.

Andrew had tried to ignore Neil throughout the week with little success. Neil had decided that calling him anything but Andrew was absolutely hilarious. Drews, Josephs and even _fucking Joes_ were flying all around. Andrew hadn’t noticed half the time Neil was talking to him. Well, he had noticed with irritation that Neil was talking to someone named Joe, with a tinge in his voice that Andrew could not face without hurting this Joe person, but, apparently, Joe was Andrew and… Well, it was safe to say that it had been a taxing week for everyone in the office.

If Neil weren’t as intriguing as he already was, Andrew could have just leaned back in his chair and watched the office crash and burn. But Neil was indeed _interesting_ , and Andrew was _interested_ , so Neil managed to fuck Andrew’s peace and quiet up rather easily.

So, the week quickly passed, and it was time for Andrew to meet Allison at his building entrance for the office party.

“Do you have anything to tell me about Neil? You know, his interests or something?” Allison asked him once they were riding in the elevator.

Andrew groaned. “What the fuck would I know about his interests, Allison? I only know that he runs, like, every morning. Fucking idiot. He listens to classical music. God, he’s so boring, isn’t he? Also, he speaks like five languages or something? Oh, he has an orange bag because, apparently, he loves the color.” Andrew rolled his eyes. “Do you see, Allison, how stupid and fucking ordinary he is? He could never hold my attention for too long.”

Allison smirked. “Oh, sure, honey. I can see it _so_ clearly. Yep. Crystal.”

Andrew could see that Allison was ridiculing him. The joke was on her, though. Andrew was going to win this bet easily and get rid of Neil once and for all. Two birds, one fuck. Perfection.

As soon as they arrived at the office, Allison didn’t spend one more second talking to Andrew and walked right to the unsuspecting red-headed idiot. And of course, Andrew followed. Perhaps, Andrew had shared way too many of Neil’s Instagram photos with Allison as she easily zoned in on her target. 

“Hi there,” she said with a grin. _Fucking hell_. She was going to ruin everything.

Neil raised an eyebrow in question, but he smiled when he saw Andrew approaching. “Um. Hi.”

“Who are you?” Allison asked bluntly.

“I’m Neil. Nice to meet you. And you are?” He offered his hand for Allison to shake.

“Allison Reynolds.”

“Are you with Andrew?” Neil asked, with his characteristic lopsided smile that made Andrew a little weak in the knees.

“Oh, so you _do_ know his name,” Allison quipped.

Neil laughed. “Huh. Does he talk about me a lot?”

Allison patted Andrew’s shoulder, for which she had to be punished, but instead he leaned away from her reach and did nothing.

“He’s usually so agitated when he comes home,” she replied.

Something passed over Neil’s face, almost like disappointment. _Interesting_. “Oh. It’s just stupid office pranks. You his girlfriend?”

“What?” Allison laughed loudly, like to be affiliated with Andrew was something mortifying. Andrew was almost mad. “No, Neil, I’m not his girlfriend or anything. We both play for the other team. Well, I play for all the teams, actually.”

Neil looked confused, as usual. “Um. I don’t really know what that means, but okay.” His smile returned to his beauti– No. To his totally normal and ordinary face.

“That’s fine, honey. Anyway. I consider anyone who can annoy Andrew a friend. And kudos to you, you’re totally the top contender.”

Neil giggled. “It’s not that difficult, you know.”

“Oh, I know.”

“So, Allison. What do you do?”

As she answered, Allison took Neil by his arm and led him away to the makeshift bar, leaving Andrew alone. Andrew suddenly realized that he’d been standing there like a moron, listening to them talking without uttering a word. _Jesus fucking Christ_. There was definitely something wrong with him.

Andrew also hadn’t noticed the person sliding right next to him while he was drowning in self-pity. When the man suddenly started talking to him, Andrew almost jumped out of his skin. Thank fuck he had nerves like steel, so instead of screaming like a baby, he was able to turn his furious gaze to the man in total calmness.

“ _Kevin_ ,” Andrew addressed the man with annoyance.

“Hi there, Andrew. I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Andrew ran a hand across his face. He wasn’t going to admit that workplace hookups are a terrible idea, because he was trying to hook up with Neil _right fucking now_ but having a one-night stand with Kevin was literally the worst decision Andrew had ever made. The man was, in a word, clingy.

“I’m around,” Andrew said, nonchalant.

“Sure thing. Hey, I saw you with Neil earlier. Can I ask you something?”

The man just didn’t know when to give up. Honestly. This was embarrassing. Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

“Um, do you know if he’s seeing someone? I’m planning to ask him out,” Kevin said.

Andrew rolled his eyes. The man obviously couldn’t take the hint. “I’m not seeing anyone, Kevin. And I’m not interested in this–” Andrew motioned between them, “–this is nothing. It never meant anything.”

Kevin opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “What?”

Andrew kept his gaze fixed on the tall man’s face. “I’m just telling you the truth.”

Kevin scoffed. “I know that, Andrew. We hooked up, like once. Jesus. I was asking about Neil, not you. Maybe I wasn’t clear. Although, I really don’t know how much clearer I could have been.” He shook his head. “ _Anyway._ I want to take him out. Like on a proper date. Is he seeing someone?”

_Oh._

“Why the fuck would I know that, Day?” Andrew finally managed to say after a minute of total silence.

Was everyone in this fucking office in love with Neil fucking Josten now? Seriously? Not that Andrew was in love with him or anything. God, no. He just needed to get him out of his system. But _seriously_?

“I don’t know. You’ve been looking at him like you want to murder him. I thought you would know,” Kevin said, not really explaining anything, so Andrew was kind of dumbfounded.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Andrew had to ask.

“Isn’t it your giveaway? The murderous looks? Don’t you want to fuck him or something? You looked at me like that all night before saying you wanted to blow me,” Kevin said oh-so-casually.

 _Fuck me_ , Andrew thought. _Fuck. Me._

Andrew didn’t reply. Kevin didn’t continue or ask anything else. They kept looking at each other for another excruciating minute or two.

“Alright, then,” Kevin said at last, breaking his gaze away from Andrew, to look over his shoulder. “I’ll just go and– yeah.”

He quickly walked away, leaving Andrew alone once again.

This whole evening turned out to be a total shitshow within just fifteen minutes. Andrew wanted to go home, prepare himself some hot chocolate and hide under his blanket. Well, preferably with Neil, but that didn’t seem to be in the cards for tonight.

After a physically non-compulsory but totally required for a mental-health-check visit to the bathroom, Andrew successfully managed to ignore his boss, _The Colin_ , and the original Andy, and returned to his earlier spot.

When Andrew looked over to the bar, he found Allison, Neil and _Kevin fucking Day_ in deep conversation. After Kevin said something, it got quiet. Neil looked relaxed and responded to the tall man. Kevin was absolutely beaming. Andrew didn’t like whatever was happening there, not one bit.

After a few minutes, Allison left the two men at the bar and quickly approached Andrew.

“Oh, my God. Andrew. Kevin Day just asked Neil out. Jesus. You have some competition here.”

Andrew hummed. “And what did Neil say?”

Andrew was staring at Neil, who was looking back with a soft smile, completely ignoring an animatedly talking Kevin.

“Oh, he definitely didn’t understand that it was a date. Kevin started talking about Exy and Neil is an Exy fan, apparently. So, they’re going to a match.” Allison said.

“Fucking junkie.”

Andrew was feeling– What was he feeling, really? Agitated? Angry? Annoyed? Why was he feeling like that? It was almost something like what others would describe as _jealousy_ , but a) Andrew didn’t believe in such redundant emotions and b) _why the fuck_ would he be jealous of Neil?

“We’re going out for brunch tomorrow, Neil and I,” Allison said suddenly, and Andrew snapped his head to her so quickly that his neck made a cracking sound.

“What?”

“We’re having brunch, Andrew.” Her smile was incredibly sly, “why, my dear friend, didn’t you want me to befriend him? That’s what I’m doing.” She said, way too innocently.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at her.

“I think he likes you, by the way,” Allison continued. Andrew could not help the heat rising in his cheeks. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“Yet he’s going out with Kevin Day.” He gritted.

“Well, a guy has to kiss a few toads beforehand.”

Andrew looked over to the bar again, found Kevin standing there alone. Where the hell–

“There you are,” Neil appeared from thin air right next to Andrew. “Does Kevin ever stop talking?”

Andrew wasn’t going to acknowledge that Neil leaving Kevin alone to come to Andrew made his heart flutter inside his chest. Nope. Nothing inside Andrew was ever going to do shit like _fluttering_ or _skipping a beat_.

“No. He doesn’t,” Andrew answered.

“I mean, I don’t want to talk shit about your ex, of course, but–”

Andrew made a sound, suspiciously a lot like a squeal. “What?”

“Oh, Neil. You evil bastard,” Allison’s laugh was loud and annoying.

Neil grinned. “Did I say something wrong? You and Kevin. I’m not trying to badmouth him, or anything.”

“Kevin and I?” Andrew froze. He felt like ever since he decided to sleep with Neil, he has been operating on a single brain cell.

“Um, yeah. I mean, I heard it from Grace.”

“From Grace.” 

Oh, _great_. Now Andrew was unable to form coherent sentences. And who the fuck was Grace?

“Yes, Andrew. Was it a secret?” Neil asked.

“Yes. No.” Okay, this was doable. Andrew could talk, apparently he’d been doing it since he was only a fucking toddler. “It was nothing. We hooked up. One time. That’s it.” He paused for a second. “Why the fuck does everyone know about this?”

“Well, it might have something to do with you following him to the bathroom at some party, then you both getting out looking very disheveled and leaving together. But that’s what I’m told. I wasn’t working here at the time,” Neil said, stifling a mischievous smirk.

Andrew glared at Neil.

“Oh, my God. This is better than I’ve imagined,” Allison was still cackling. “Neil, darling. Do tell, what else did you hear?”

“Uh, I think Andrew doesn’t want to talk about this anymore, Allison.” Neil smoothed out his expression, his grin turning into a soft smile, “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, Andrew. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“Whatever,” Andrew grunted, crossing his arms and looking elsewhere.

“I mean, I can’t really see you with Kevin, truth to be told. You’re so– and he is– uh,” Neil was getting flustered, a reddish hue blooming across his cheeks. Andrew was ready to forgive and forget all the stupid things Neil had said, because the man looked _absolutely ravishing_.

“Yes. Anyway. Uh. I’ll just go. See you tomorrow, Allison,” Neil concluded, then turned and suddenly left, without waiting for a response.

Allison hummed thoughtfully, watching Neil leave. She leaned in and whispered to Andrew. “Maybe, just maybe, I might have made a mistake. I don’t like my odds here.”

Andrew scoffed. Oh, he was going to win the fucking bet, no doubt about it. However, Andrew now wondered if he were the one making the mistake of getting closer and closer to Neil fucking Josten, the pipe dream that he unfortunately was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there is a gay disaster Andrew, there is an Allison Reynolds as his best friend. Try to change my mind.


End file.
